Anything could happen
by Dreamsdocometruee
Summary: Melina isn't exactly popular. She far from it. What happens when she falls for the most popular boy in school. Will she just end up heart broken like she's expecting to be?


Mom, I don't want to wear it!" Melina shouted as she handed her mom back the rather ugly sweater she made.

"Melina, I made this especially for you and you will wear it!"

"Ughh." She granted as she stormed up to her bedroom. This was her first day back from the summer holiday's and she's made to wear this hideous sweater? Uh. She wasn't looking forward to this day. Not even one bit.

Melina gripped the straps of her back pack tightly as she walked into school for the first next in 6 weeks. She looked around the place, noticing the happy faces which filled the room. She continued to walk to her locker until suddenly, Melina's converse became untied causing her to step on her lace and trip over. The whole school became to laugh as she hit the ground. Melina's face went red as she was quickly raised to her feet by her two friends, Maryse and Mike.

"You alright there, Mel?" Maryse said with concern as she patted Melina's back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine" She mumbled as she fixed her hair. She looked down to see her bestfriend Mike tying up her laces for her. She gave him a friendly smile as he stood up.

"Hey, that fall will be quickly forgotten about. Don't worry." Mike said as he smiled at both Maryse and Melina.

Melina nodded as her eyes suddenly began to wonder off to beyond Mike. She looked to see the popular crowd. You saw John. John Morrison. The most popular boy in school. A smile quickly formed on her face as her cheek became to change to a shade of red. As Maryse and Mike began to catch on, they both nudged her. Causing Melina to leave her thoughts.

"Someone has a crush. Someone has a crush!" Maryse and Mike both chanted in a baby-like voice.

"Ooh, stop it!" She chuckled as she playfully hit them. As she slowly looked back over, her smile turned to shock as she began to notice John and some others coming this way. "G-guys, he's coming." She said with panic as he was coming closer by the second.

"Just act cool!" Mike said as he leaned against the lockers. Melina shook her head and looked back once again to see John starring right at her. She didn't know if she should smile or continue stare. She quickly looked down with shyness as him and the others walked away.

"Melina!" Maryse shouted as she slightly pushed Melina. "That was your chance to actually smile at the boy." She pointed to the corners of her mouth and flashed a smile. "You missed your chance!"

"Oh well. It's not like he even likes me. He popular, remember? I'm a geek. It just doesn't mix well and everyone knows that." Melina protested as she let out a sigh. John has been Melina's crush every since he joined the school which was before summer. She just adored his luscious brunette locks that sway in the wind. His white, sparkling smile. His muscular, tanned body. She loved it all. Her only doubt was 'did he have the personality?' Being popular, you have to be loud and out going. You have to be a loud mouth who isn't afraid to say anything. Popular was something Melina never was, nor would she ever want to be. It was whole of bitches, cocky and arrogant guys and know-it-all's. How anyone wanted to be apart of that type of crowd was always a wonder to Melina's mind. But if John was popular, is he like the rest? That's what brought her hopes down. Like she had much hope in the first place.

The bell ringed as it signalled pupils to attend to their first class of the day. Melina waved off Maryse and Mike as they headed the other direction as her. She walked her way towards the science department and proceeded to her chemistry class. Melina sat by herself in this class, but she didn't mind it. She could concentrate better and do her work faster. She did feel a tad lonely at times.

"Class! We have a new member to this class, you may know him..." Miss Cardle trailed on.

Melina's eyes set upon the boy that stood by the door way, John Morrison.

"So, John you can seat next to Melina and that will be where you sit for the rest of the year!" She smiled as she pointed in Melina's direction.

Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She couldn't believe it was happening. She took one deep breathe as he approached her table and took a seat to her. She kept her head down as she was too scared to smile.

"Hey. Your Melina, right?" John said as he looked at her.

Melina's head slowly risen as she looked up to John who seemed so casual about this. "Y-Yeah." She slightly stuttered. "That's me." She finished off her sentence with a cute smile. She didn't even believe it herself that she did that.

"Nice to meet ya'." John smiled before he organised himself.

* * *

**_Hello! This isn't the story that I said I'd be doing and keep delaying. This is my friends idea and I don't really do request but I really liked this plot so, I decided to do it. Tell me what you think in the reviews! :)_**


End file.
